The twin
by OokamiHimeMawata
Summary: This is actually a story that I wrote along with LOTS of help from RubyMoon2! It is a story with the question ' what if HArry had a twin that was raised by Voldemort' hope ya like it!


RubyMoon2:  
  
WAHOOOO! Well, here's the first chapter of the AngelMeroko/RubyMoon2 fanfic  
Harry Potter and the Twin! I hope you like it!  
  
Now, just a little warning, AngelMeroko/RubyMoon2 stories are a LOT more  
humorous then Vampiress787/RubyMoon2 stories.  
  
Now for a little boring part:  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. Big surprise, huh? What a shocker.  
Nope, we don't own it. J. K. Rowling does.  
  
Dedication? Our friendship. ^_^  
  
Well, anyway, I hope you like this. It's gets, erm...better/worse.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
AngelMeroko: Hey! Like Ruby just said we like to make Humorous stories. We have more where this came from too! And by the way this is my and Ruby's screen name for the stories we write together. So sit back, read and enjoy!  
  
Harry Potter and the Twin  
  
*~With the Weasleys~*  
  
It was a sunny Monday morning. Usually it was dark and gloomy, as it always is for Harry. But today Harry couldn't help but feel happy. Even though he knew the most dreaded wizard of all was after him. And that there was no one to stop him. Well, anyway, all was normal at number 4 privet drive. As  
usual Uncle Vernon was complaining about his nephew Harry.  
  
"Can't we just put him up for adoption mom?" Said an extremely large Dudley  
at the table during breakfast.  
  
"Well you see sweetums," Said Aunt Petunia on one sunny morning. "Well, if  
we could have gotten rid of him we would have done it already." Aunt  
Petunia finished with relish.  
Just at that moment Harry walked into the room.  
  
"Were you talking about me?" asked Harry simply.  
  
"Yes." said Aunt Petunia.  
  
"I need to go get my school things." Harry said.  
  
"Why don't you go get your little friends to help you?" Dudley teased.  
  
"That's just what I'll do." said Harry. "I'm going to send a letter with  
Hedwig."  
  
Harry's owl Hedwig was a creamy white and 8 feet long from wing to wing.  
Harry went to his room.  
  
"Now, Hedwig," Said Harry to Hedwig, Who stared at him, looking important.  
"I need you to take this letter to Ron."  
  
Harry read his letter one last time to make sure he hadn't forgotten  
anything:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I need to get all of my school supply's and get to Kings Cross and the  
Dursley's wont take me. I also need to do all of my school work and practice Quidditch... I was also wondering if it would be ok for me to come  
over.  
  
Your friends,  
  
Harry.  
  
"Okay. Here you go Hedwig." And he sent Hedwig to give Ron the letter.  
  
"Harry!!!!!!" Boomed Uncle Vernon's loud voice.  
  
'Oh no.' Thought Harry 'I'm in trouble now.'  
  
Harry went to his Uncle. As he was going downstairs Harry cringed as he was thinking of what might happen to him. When he got downstairs his Uncle was sitting in his favorite arm chair. Reading the paper.  
  
"It's some girl."  
  
Uncle Vernon peered at Harry through his sharp beady little eyes.  
  
"I won't have anyone from this -I don't even know what it is- School!!"  
  
Harry backed away from his uncle and answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, Harry." Came a voice Harry knew as Hermione.  
  
"Hey Harry, 'I like the things ya do"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"You are an idiot!!" It was Malfoy.  
  
"You--"  
  
"Who was that on the phone?" asked Harry's cousin Dudley.  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Harry" Said Uncle Vernon. "How would you like to go out for pizza?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not fair I only get all the boring stuff like video games videos  
cameras TV's and computers!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Dudley.  
  
But before Harry could reply Aunt Petunia called him.  
  
"Hhhhaaaarrryyyy!!"  
  
"WHHHAAATTTT???"  
  
"Come here!" shouted Aunt Petunia again.  
  
Harry went to his Aunt. When he got there he didn't expect what he saw. In  
fact he didn't believe was he saw.  
  
There in front of him was Aunt Petunia with a giant chocolate cake.  
  
"Harry take this up and share it with your friend. He is upstairs in your  
room. Oh and here." She gave Harry something.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's the thing your friend asked for." Answered Aunt Petunia. Harry looked totally and utterly bewildered. He had no idea what was going  
on.  
  
"Well, ok." Said Harry. When Harry got to his room he saw flaming Red hair.  
  
"Ron!!!!!"  
  
"Hey Harry!" Said Ron.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Harry in excitement.  
  
"I just thought I would come over so I did." Answered Ron.  
  
" But why are Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon being so nice to me?"  
  
"I sent a letter to the school asking if I could do one spell. They said yes. So I put a spell on your family to be nice you. Really nice to you."  
  
"What is the spell?" Harry asked anxiously?  
  
"Beauktiful."  
  
Suddenly Aunt Petunia burst in the door.  
  
"Who is that?" Demanded Aunt Petunia.  
  
"I am Ron."  
  
"A friend from school." Harry said winking at Ron.  
  
"A friend from that -what should I call it?- school?!?! Get out!!!!"  
Screamed Aunt Petunia.  
  
Ron ran outside and went home.  
  
"As for you." She said to Harry, Eyeing him like the devil. "I will not have you sneaking people from that school over here again!!" She screeched.  
  
She and uncle Vernon chained and padlocked his door shut and replaced his  
widow with a large square of stainless steel.  
  
"Maybe this time you won't be escaping." Said Uncle Vernon.  
  
*****  
  
Hannah woke up early. She loved the way her life was going. Except for maybe the friends part. The fact was, she didn't have any. Yeah, sure, a few adults were cool, especially her Father, but she wanted to meet someone her own age. So that morning she finally decided to ask Father if she could  
go to a near-by school.  
  
It took a while, but finally, after time, he said yes. She had been getting letters from the school for over a month, so she was very excited when she wrote back to say they could be expecting her on the train there. She was so excited, in fact, that she dragged Mr. Malfoy the very next day to Diagon Alley to get her supplies, even though it was a few months until  
the train left.  
  
Her Father also looked excited, even though he had resisted it for a long time. Hannah was also afraid. Her Father was one of the most wanted men in  
the Wizarding world.  
  
But, she thought, will it affect me? Hannah was so worried, in fact, that she started singing. When the day finally came to go to the school, she grabbed all of stuff and hopped onto the train to school, almost the very  
first one on the Hogwarts express.  
  
*****  
  
Harry somehow got out of the locked house. It took a while, but after practicing on Hedwig's cage, he found out how to pick a lock. When he got  
to the Hogwarts Express, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. During  
their summer together, they figured that they would try to say 'Hi' to every first year at the school, Hogwarts. There was one that Harry liked  
best.  
  
Her name was Hannah. She was much prettier then Cho. She had long, slightly  
curly, silky black hair and she had brilliant green eyes, much like his own, and a perfect skin tone. She was also very nice. Harry learned a few things about her. She was an only child, pure-blood. Her Mother died when  
she was very young. Her Father was very, very rich. But she said no one really seemed to like him. She said he had a bad record with Voldermort. But her Father never killed anybody, and he realized what he was doing two  
months before Voldermort went missing. She said her Father was funny,  
sweet, and kind. She lived in a huge hidden castle, with a lot of her Father's friends. She didn't have any friends her age, because her Father  
wouldn't let her off the grounds.  
  
'He was just trying to protect me from people who still thought Father was  
evil.' Was what she said.  
  
And finally she convinced her Father to let her go to school. Harry told her a few things about himself, other then the things she had already read and was told about him. He told her about the Dursley's mostly. They became  
good friends. When the train stopped, and they were separated, the only  
thing going through Harry's mind was that he hoped she would be in  
Gryffindor. Or, if not, anything, anywhere, but Slytherin.  
  
*****  
  
Hannah was upset. She finally made a new friend, and it had to be Harry  
Potter, the person her Father hated most, other then someone else her Father wouldn't talk about. She had to lie a lot about her Father in order  
to keep him as a friend.  
  
Besides, Hannah thought, he is kinda cute.  
  
When she sat down on the stool to put the Sorting Hat on, she was feeling  
much better. 'Til the hat saw something Hannah didn't want it to see.  
  
What? You're...you can't be! Well...I might as well put you in Slytherin  
then.  
  
Hannah started thinking of Harry. She so wanted to be in the same house as  
him. And, somehow, the hat saw it.  
  
Well, okay then, if you're sure...  
  
I am, I am! Thought Hannah.  
  
Okay, then...GRYFFINDOR! Yelled the hat.  
  
A burst of cheers emitted from the Gryffindor table. The loudest to be  
heard being Harry and his two other friends.  
  
Then Hannah thought of something. What would Dad say if he knew Hannah was in Gryffindor, and not in Slythertin, like he and the rest of the family  
was? She cringed to think of what he might say.  
  
I'll be the disgrace of the family! Hannah thought. He must know what house  
I'm in! He'll keep asking and asking.  
  
Surely enough, that night she received a letter from her Father. She was about to open it when a girl named Hermione came in. Hannah knew her as one  
of Harry's friends.  
  
"Hannah, can you keep a secret?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" asked Hannah.  
  
"I think Harry likes you." She said.  
  
Hannah wasn't very surprised.  
  
"I won't say anything if you don't." said Hannah.  
  
"Alright." Said Hermione, and she rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
Hannah opened the letter.  
  
My dear Hannah,  
  
How was it? What house are you in? Did you make new friends?  
  
All is well here, as always.  
  
Your loving Father,  
  
Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort  
  
The moment she had been dreading...Hannah opened up her drawer and took out  
a piece of paper and began to write...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AngelMeroko: Well there it is! The first chapter! Well ta ta 4 now! Bye!!! 


End file.
